Rise Hard/Transcript
Intro 19:40 HOURS SAS Intelligence & Security Group office Belfast, Northern Ireland Factions *British SAS *Midwest Militia Commander speech Commander:ALL Right Lads! Today we have a page torn directly out of the worst-case scenario handbook, here's the good news, a LARGE group of terrorists have taken over a hi-rise in Northern Ireland. They've fortified the main entrance and positioned heavy weaponry on multiple floors. Now the bad news, they have a tactical nuclear device, and are planning on setting it off in the next two hours. We don't know the location of the nuke yet, so we will have spotters on lookout during the operation. Commander: You'll receive further instructions once inside the building. Good luck, and God Speed Lads. SAS talk Operative: Keep down, they saw us come in. They've gotta reload sometime! '' CnC '''CnC': We have a civilian contact on that floor that has equipment you will need, meet up with him and radio in for further instructions. (Noticing the client is dead) CnC: What?! he's dead? ......... Understood. Grab the radio bombs and proceed to the lifts. (In the elevator) CnC: Head to the 3rd floor of the building, locate and disable the security systems so our ground forces can get in. The enemy knows we're here, so expect heavy resistance. (Detonating the lockouts) CnC: Good! The security lockouts have been disabled. Our ground teams are pinned down by machine gun emplacements. Get to the lobby overlook and silence those positions. (After destroying the guns) CnC: Mounted guns are disabled. Ground teams move in! '' '''Operative': Roger, control. Moving in! Engaging Target! CnC: Be advised, our spotters have located the nuke on the roof. Get back to the elevators and proceed to the roof! Our ground teams are still engaged, you're the only one who can get to the roof in time! You need to get to the roof now! CnC: Bollocks! Looks like they found a way to shut down the elevators. Get out of that elevator and get to the roof! CnC: Our spotters have identified a enemy gunship heading to the building. Air support is scrambling right now to intercept. Try to avoid the enemy gunship. Our air support is still inbound. CnC: Enemy gunship is down, repeat, target eliminated. CnC: Be advised, friendly air support has arrived. Hall ambush 1 Terrorist: He's in here! Kill him! Shoot!!! If allied air support is shot down CnC: All units, report in! Repeat, report in! Alpha 1 are you there? Our aircover has been hit and is going down! CnC CnC: I've located the warhead, it's inside the com structure at the very top of the building. Meeting the terrorist leader Terrorist Leader: You fool! You're too late! I have already armed the detonator! HAHAHA! You will all die in a fiery judgment! You cannot win! Apprehension (When a player tries to going to the nuke...) Terrorist Leader: (sound of player being hit in the back of the head) (subdued laughter)...Welcome, foolish lad! After apprehension Terrorist Leader: Wake up...wake up! Wake up, oppressor! You have nothing to fear, you will soon be judged, and our people will finally be free! Ah, so there's still some fight left in you... So be it... It doesn't matter, in just a few minutes nothing will matter! Go ahead, pick up that knife! Try to strike me down, you fool! (The player picked up the knife and trying to fight off the terrorist leader) Terrorist Leader: Why won't you die!? (Escapes to the ladder) In the nuke Terrorist Leader: Take him out! Do not let him get to the nuke! CnC: Support is on the way, we are still hitting heavy resistance. You have to disable that nuke! Terrorist Leader: Die oppressors! After 3 of the bombs are defused Terrorist Leader: This glass is bulletproof! You can't get to me! Final Showdown Terrorist Leader: Oh,'' you think you've won, don't ya? I can still remote detonate the nuke! You can't win! Get ready to meet your maker!'' (Player planted an RC bomb at the pillage and detonates to take the leader a knockout) Terrorist Leader: HURRAAAAAAARGH! (Leader falls down to nowhere) CNC talk CnC: The nuke has been disarmed! All teams stand down. CNC: Congratulations soldier, the enemy has been scattered and defeated. You have averted a certain catastrophe this day. You are the shadow that protects our world from those who are bent on destroying it. Thank you. Huge bomb CnC: Time is running out! Credits Rise Hard by THE CASTLE, level designer from Ritual Entertainment. Category:Transcripts